Unmask the Beauty Inside
by MysticPeridot
Summary: Drew disappeared and left May 3 years ago. What'll happen when May gets invited to Dreama's a.k.a Drew's twin sister's birthday bash without knowing it? Contestshipping. Slight ikarishipping and pokeshipping
1. A Little Too Not Over You

Unmask the Beauty Inside

**Summary: **Drew disappeared and left May 3 years ago. What will happen when May gets invited to Dreama's a.k.a. Drew's twin sister's birthday bash? (Note: It is also Drew's birthday bash) Contestshipping. Slight Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and DreamaxGary

(A/N): This is my first fic so please, no flames. I'm just a 13 year old Contesthipping-crazed (LOL. Not sure if that's a word) girl. Enjoy!!!

May: 15

Dreama: 16

Drew: 16

Misty: 17

Ash: 17

Dawn: 15

Paul: 17

Brock: 20 (And still single. LOL. Don't worry Brock, you'll find someone soon.)

Gary: 17

Chapter 1: A Little Too Not Over You

* * *

(On MSN):

**Ash is a Dimwit **signed in (Misty)

**Roses are Red **signed in (May)

**Penguin Girl **signed in (Dawn)

**Roses are Red: **Hey, girls! Did you get an invitation to Dreama's party?

Ash is a Dimwit: Yep!

**Penguin Girl: **Me, too!!! Virtual high five!

**Ash is a Dimwit: **It says that there's going to be a Masquerade Ball at the end of the

week so we probably need dresses and masks, right?

**Penguin Girl: **Yeah! We should help each other pick dresses with Dreama.

**Ash is a Dimwit:** Good idea. I can't wait until Saturday,

**Penguin Girl: **May? You've been rather quiet. Are you okay?

**Ash is a Dimwit:** Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine, probably daydreaming about a certain

someone…

**Roses are Red:** WHAT?? NO!! I hate him. He left me.. Why the hell would I think about him?

**Ash is a Dimwit: **I was talking about Brendan.

**Penguin Girl: **He's got the HOTS for you. It's not everyday a hot guy goes all googly-

eyed over you. Lucky.

**Roses are Red:** Oh, well. We're just friends. Nothing else. I'm going to bed now. How

about we meet at my house tomorrow since it's vacation?

**Ash is a Dimwit: **Okay. I'll call Dreama. Bye! (**Ash is a Dimwit** logged off)

**Penguin Girl: **Sounds great! See ya! (**Penguin Girl **logged off)

(**Roses are Red **logged off)

_

* * *

_

'They don't get it. They don't know how losing the most important person in your life feels'

May felt her cheeks burn. _'Why? Why does Drew all of a sudden just pop into my head? I mean, I haven't seen him for over 3 years. 3 long, long years…"_

Over the past 3 years, May had turned from a kid into a young woman. Her waist-length auburn hair was held back by a headband with a rose on it. May now wore a black shirt with a blood-red rose on the front with the words _Roses Are Red_ on it. She wore a white pleated miniskirt with black leggings and red Converse. Topping it off, she wore a locket with a rose engraved on it and gold hoops. Now that she was 15, her body had grown to be quite curvy. Hell, she even had a fan-club the same size, if not bigger than Drew's. Wait--- when did Drew come into this conversation?

May shut off her laptop and climbed into bed with tears threatening to leak from her eyes. Why did she want to cry whenever Drew came up? "Better get some sleep. I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow," she muttered, for once, falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

HONK! HONK!

May groaned and glanced at the clock. 10:30!!! That's when Dreama, Dawn, and Misty were coming over! A shiny black limo pulled into May's driveway. A girl with green hair pulled back into a messy bun wearing a designer outfit stepped out. Obviously Dreama. Don't get me wrong, Dreama was not one of those snobby rich girls. In fact, she's the exact opposite. Behind her, stood Misty and Dawn.

Misty was wearing her usual tomboyish outfit. White Bermuda shorts with a yellow tank top and flip-flops. Her hair, as usual, was in a short side ponytail which May (and secretly Ash) thought was boring and would look much better if it was down.

Dawn was wearing a pink miniskirt and a dark blue tank top with a white denim vest over it. She wore white flip-flops, stud earrings, and her hair was down, pulled back by the usual yellow clips.

DING DONG!

May flung open the door. "Hi, guys. Really sorry. Overslept.

Dreama laughed. "I could tell. No worries. We'll have brunch at a cafe. After that, we're going SHOPPING!!! I know this private place where the saleslady is super professional and does your measurements for you and stuff."

"Really? I can't wait!" asked Dawn.

"Get dressed, May. Chop chop. We don't have all day, you know.

May sighed. _'Typical Dreama.'_ She flung on her usual outfit (the newer one) and grabbed her Gucci bag (a gift from Dreama, of course).

**Clunk!** Something dropped on the floor. May bent down to pick it up. It was... her rose keychain that Drew gave her before he... left. She felt a tear slide down her face. _'Drew, where are you? Why did you have to leave me? Come back... I miss you...'_ she thought.

"May Victoria Maple! Get your tush down here this instant!" came a screech from downstairs.

"Coming, Dreama!" May let out an exasperated sigh.


	2. SHOPPING and Drew?

Unmask the Beauty Inside

**Summary: **Drew disappeared and left May 3 years ago. What will happen when May gets invited to Dreama's a.k.a. Drew's twin sister's birthday bash? (Note: It is also Drew's birthday bash) Contestshipping. Slight Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and DreamaxGary

**Disclaimer:** twilightluver101 does not own Pokemon. If she did, it would be more romantic and May and Drew would be the main characters.

(A/N): Thank you so much to all my fellow reviewers!!! Especially **Chocolate Berry**. I'll try to get the chapters posted ASAP. I've already filled a whole notebook so the next chapter should come out in a couple of days. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes that **Chocolate Berry **stated but I really don't have much time to fix them. However, there will be some small edits and revisions to Chapter 1. Thx! XD

* * *

May trudged downstairs sadly. She didn't feel like going anymore.

"May! It's about ti--) May stopped when she saw May's tear-stained face. "Oh, May. What happened. Are you okay?"

May nodded. "Let's go."

"Did anyone hurt you? If they dare touch you I'll have my uncle come down from Sinnoh to break their legs!" Dreama gave May a hug.

"It's Drew again, isn't it?" Dawn asked kindly.

May nodded and broke down crying once more. She sobbed onto Dawn's shoulder. "D-Drew. H-h-he left m-me. H-he c-c-can't j-just leave me. W-why d-did he l-leave without a w-word? H-he n-n-never even c-called. I-I thought w-we were f-friends. Oh, Dawn! I miss him!" May sobbed. "Everything reminds me of him..." she said quietly.

All the girls gave May a comforting hug. "It's okay. Let your feelings out," Dreama said. "Forgive and forget." _'I'm sorry, May I wish I could tell you the truth. The **real** truth. I'm sorry. You'll see him soon. I wonder how you'll react...'_

"M-Misty?" May said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you fix my makeup? I don't want to look like a panda."

"Sure. Let's go to the bathroom, okay?"

* * *

Eventually, all the girls piled into the limo and drove off to the cafe. They ordered 4 frappicinos(sp?) and chocolate muffins. May sipped her drink but didn't touch the muffin.

"I'm full," May said pushing the food away.

"May, you have to eat," Dawn coaxed gently. "You don't want to starve yourself. It's unhealthy."

"Yeah, don't starve yourself because of him. He's not worth your time," Misty piped in fiercely. May held back tears that were threatening to fall.

"May, I know you're hurting. I know how you feel, trust me. But you have to forgive and more on," Dawn said.

"HOW CAN YOU??!!! HOW CAN ANYONE KNOW THE PAIN I'VE BEEN THROUGH??!!" May screamed, getting odd looks from other customers. Tears were streaming freely now. "

"What are you looking at?" Dreama asked Harley who just happened to be there.

"Hehe. Nothing. Looks like May misses her little boyfriend," he snickered and left.

"JERK!" May spat at him.

Dreama patted her on the back. "It's just Harley being... Harley. He'll never change. Don't listen to him. We're best friends forever, right? We'll help you through. That's what friends are for."

May's mood brightened. "You're right. I can't let this get to me. Sitting around and sulking isn't going to help. Thanks, girls. I can always count on you." May quickly ate her muffin in wolfish bites.

"And you said you weren't hungry," Misty joked.

"Shut up!" May playfully slapped Misty's arm. "I'm done! Let's go!"

"Woah, where did all this enthusiasm come from? A minute ago, you had a giant raincloud over your head," Dreama said. "Not that it's bad or anything," she quickly put in.

May shrugged. " I guess I'm just forgiving and forgetting like you said,"

"Good for you!" Dawn squealed

* * *

"Ms. Hayden! How nice to see you, again! And who are these lovely young ladies?" the saleslady asked.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Trangale. These are my best friends. Dawn Hikari, May Maple, and Misty Waterflower. We're here to look for dresses for the Masquerade Ball I'm holding for my birthday, tomorrow," Dreama explained.

"How nice! Do you ladies have any colors in mind?"

"I'll take silver," Dreama said.

"Red, please." May said politely. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Is there anything you wear that **doesn't** have red on it, May?"

"Definitely blue! Or maybe white. I'm not sure yet," said Misty.

"Uh, do you have pink?" Dawn asked. This time, May rolled her eyes. "Is there anything you wear that doesn't have **pink** on it, Dawn?"

Everyone laughed.

"Very good! Who's going first? Ms. Hayden?"

"No, no. I think May should go first," Dreama said. "Go take your measurements and pick out a dress and shoes, May."

"Okay! Thanks, Dream. What are the different styles?" May asked the saleslady.

"What do you have in mind, dear. Long, short, elegant, cute?"

"Well, I want something short, but elegant and cute at the same tiem. Something original, something new," May said thoughtfully.

"I have the perfect dress for you! Right this way, please." Mrs. Trangale gestured towards May and the girls.

May gasped. "It's beautiful! Perfect! Thank you so much Mrs. Trangale!" **(A/N): I'll describe the dresses on the night of the Masquerade Ball.**

"You're welcome, darling," the elderly woman said. "How about we take all your measurements at the end? And then I'll have a rush delivery so the dresses should be here by 5:00 PM tonight.

"Sounds good."

A couple hours later, the girls all finished measuring and picking out dresses and shoes. 'Thank you so much, Mrs. Trangale!" they chorused.

"You're welcome, dears. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Wow! That was awesome!" May exclaimed.

Misty nodded in agreement. "Where does she get all those dresses?" she wondered.

"Actually," Dream confessed sheepishly. "She designed them herself."

"**WHAT??!!!**" they all shrieked in unison.

"Mrs. Trangale told me to keep a low profile about it," Dreama said.

"Trangale as in Lisa Trangale? THE Lisa Trangale?!" Dawn squealed. "NO WAY! I've always wanted to meet her! The top-coordinator who waon all the Grand Festivals in every region? And she's THE best designer. See? My skirt's designed by her! I didn't know she was from Hoenn. I wonder why--"

Dreama slapped her hand over Dawn's mouth. "I said to keep a low profile! Everyone's staring!" Dreama half-whispered half-screamed into Dawn's ear.

Dreama glanced over at the cafeteria and nudged her head in a certain direction. A boy with green hair and emerald eyes was staring in their direction, shocked.

"It's D--" Dreama slapped both her hands over their mouths. "Shut up!" she said to the two of them.

"But it's D--"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The look in Dreama's eyes was dead serious. Misty and Dawn immediately understood. This was no joke. "Distract May," she whispered and marched over to have a 'talk' with Drew a.k.a her twin brother.

May turned around to see what the commotion was. She was a speck of green. Her eyes widened and then Dawn and Misty popped in front of her.

"May! How about we grab a snack? It's 1:30 already."

But it was too late. May already saw. And that green speck wasn't Dreama, could it be... Drew? That triggered it. Tears were welling up in her eyes, again. _'Was that Drew? He was here all along? But-but he's gone... I thought... I thought...' _A sudden lightheadedness came over her. Her knees buckled beneath her and everything went black.

"May!" Dawn and Misty screamed, immediately running over to check her pulse.

Drew's head spun around and gasped when he saw May on the ground. _'May!'_ he thought, rushing over.

Dreama caught him by the arm. "NO! I care too much for May. I can't let you go over there. Imagine how she'll feel. She'll be heartbroken, devastated. She'll go through that whole process all over again. She can't take anymore shock. Don't you understand?"

"Process? What process?"

"I'll explain at home."

"But--"

"Dude," Gary said. "Calm down."

"We'll take care of her," said Paul.

"Yeah, don't you trust us to take care of your precious girlfriend? Or is she too special?" Ash teased.

"Fine," Drew muttered, a blush creeping up his face.

"Ash and Paul helped May up. Since she fainted in the middle of the mall, a bunch of people have gathered around her, including her fanboys.

"May! We love you!"

"Who did this to you? I'll kill him!"

"Make out with me!"

"Have my babies!"

"EVERYBODY BACK OFF!!!" Misty's voice thundered. "Go on! There's nothing to see here! That's it, SHOO!!!"

Ash and Paul went back to find Drew to tell him that May was okay.

"Thanks, Misty," May grumbled. "Ugh. I have a splitting headache. What happened? You two were dragging me to Pretzel Twister and then I saw a flash of green. The next thing I knew it, I felt dizzy and everything went black." A tear slid down her cheek. "Drew," she whispered, suddenly remembering. "Was that really you? I was so close to finding you. Was I... hallucinating?" Her heart was aching and felt like it would shatter any minute.

"May? Are you feeling better? Do you want to go home? Or are you up for some more shopping?" Misty asked.

"Definitely shopping," May said with a grin, temporarily pushing Drew out of her thoughts.

"YAY!" Misty cried. "We have about 3 more hours before 5. What do we need? Let's see... accessories, bathing suits, some new outfits, makeup..." she continuted listing.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Okay..."

"Where to?" asked May?

"Bathing suits!" shouted Dawn and Dreama.

So the girls went around the whole mall buying all their necessities. 3 hours later...

"Whew! We're done!"

"Let's go pick up our dresses. Then we'll go home. I'm pooped!" May exclaimed.

* * *

"Ms. Hayden! You're here! Here are your dresses, shoes, and masks. That will be a total of $156 each, including the masks and shoes."

The girls paid Mrs. Trangale the money and thanked her.

"No problem. Just have fun. Here's my card in case any of you ever need a rush delivery or just a chat. I'm also a specialized guidance counceler, you know," she said, winking.

The girls all gave the old woman a hug. "Thanks, again!"

Dreama, May, Misty, and Dawn piled into the limo once more. "Remember, tomorrow at 10 AM **sharp**, the boat's going to leave. So be realy and I'll pick you guys up around 9AM, okay?"

They all nodded.

Suddenly...

"Dreama! We love you!"

"No! She's mine!"

"Misty, you're so smexy!"

"Marry me, May!"

No, marry ME!"

"Have my babies!"

"Make out with me, Dawn!"

"You're HOT!"

The girls rolled their eyes. Couldn't they have one day without fanboys stalking them? **(A/N): Apparently Dreama, Misty, and Dawn have fanclubs, too. LOL.** Sometimes, being rich and famous is NOT worth it.

May's stop was first. "Pack and be ready by 9 AM tomorrow, okay? Hold on, looking for and open area," Dreama said, her eyes scanning over the sea of boys in front of May's house. "THERE!" she shouted. "RUN! GO!"

May dashed out of the limo, holding all her bags and slammed the door behind her. Fanboys immediately chased after her, banging on the door. Who knew running from fanboys could be so tiring? On the table, there was a note saying:

_May, you're father and I have gone to another meeting. _

_Dinner's on the table. Be back at 9:00. Love you._

_~Mom _

May felt another headache coming on. She's been getting a lot of those lately and even occasionally fainting. May sighed. She quickly ate her dinner and went upstairs to pack.

"Dress, shoes, mask, accessories, bathing suit..." May muttered as she packed. By the time May finished, it was 8:30. Her headache was getting worse now, turning into a migraine. _'Ugh," _she thought as she collapsed onto her bed. _'I better take some aspirin and get some sleep.'_

* * *

**(A/N):** So... How was it? Suggestions? Should I continue or stop it. Because people have been telling me that this story has quite a few problems with it. Plz tell me whether or not I should continue it. Review plz! Thx!XD


	3. Explaining, and a Whole Bunch of Yelling

Unmask the Beauty Inside

**Summary: **Drew disappeared and left May 3 years ago. What will happen when May gets invited to Dreama's a.k.a. Drew's twin sister's birthday bash? (Note: It is also Drew's birthday bash) Contestshipping. Slight Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and DreamaxGary

(A/N): Thank you, fellow reviewers. Especially **bluejay551 **for supporting me. If anything doesn't make sense (very likely) please tell me and I'll explain it. However, I still need advice on how this story is going to end and whether or not I should continue it. Please excuse the spelling, punctuation, and grammatical mistakes. Thx!

Chapter 3: Explaining and Planning

* * *

At the Haydens'...

"DREW! What the hell is wrong with you?" Dreama screamed.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked in his usual nonchalant manner.

Dreama slapped her forehead. _'God. Guys are so dense'_ "Can't you see the mess you've left behind? Poor May is heartbroken. You two were like best friends traveling with each other. And then you ditch her! For 3 years I might add. Then you just HAD to show your face at the mall. May thought you disappeared. Even worse... DIED. She thought you were DEAD! Do you know how she feels? Have you ever considered that she might like you more than a friend?"

"More.. than a friend?"

"Don't interrupt me! And don't play dumb! You know exactly what I mean! Her feelings, Drew. May's feelings. Did she ever cross your mind during these last few years?"

"I..."

"I'M NOT FINISHED! May might seem like a tough girl on the outside, but she's hurtling like crazy inside. She cries herself to sleep every night and dreams about the day you disappeared, over and over again."

"How do you know?"

"Because she tells me. She tells me how much she misses you and how much she loves you, Drew. Do you want to know what happened today? May saw the rose keychain you gave her and just broke down crying. She hasn't been eating right or sleeping right. May has this blank look on her face. Her eyes lost their shine and she's depressed. She faints a lot now and gets sick a lot, too. She's like a sou-less shell now. May tries to be happy for her friends and family, but it's all an act. Her life is pretty much ruined. All because of you! YOU SELFISH, ARROGANT, RICH BASTARD!!! You think that just because you were to be married to that president's daughter, you can do whatever you want, whenever you want. Well I got news for you... IT'S NOT TRUE! You left May heartbroken and lone, Drew! You're messing with her heart and her HEALTH. May's not the same happy-go-lucky girl we once knew. She's changed. Can you imagine how guilty I felt these past 3 years? It pains me so much to lie to one of my best friends! I'm sorry, but if you don't confront her and tell her the truth and apologize, I'm going to tell her. Sorry, Drew, but I can't keep this a secret for much longer. I'm giving you until the end of our birthday bash. THANK ABOUT IT. Think LONG AND HARD about it," Dreama huffed. Wow, this was the longest speech she's ever given.

* * *

With Drew...

_'May...'_ he thought. _'Do you really love me? I'm still going to keep that promise, May. I'll always protect you...' _"Damn it!" Drew cussed. "What the hell have I done?" _'Why didn't I call her these years? Surely it wasn't because of Brianna? May's heartbroken all because of me... Could I possibly... like her more than just a friend? Do I love her?' _"Ach!" _'I guess I do love her. I HAVE to tell her and apologize. But what if... what if... what if she's already with another guy? NO'_ Drew thought determinedly. _'She wouldn't break her end of the promise. I WILL fix this.'_

Drew flicked off his lamp and fell asleep dreaming about a certain someone... Not for the first time I might add.

* * *

With Dreama...

_'Good! I finally have him thinking. I hope she's okay. Hang in there, May. Don't give up. He does love you... I hope.'_

**On MSN**

**Future Designer **signed in.

**Ash is a Dimwit **signed in.

**Penguin Girl **signed in.

**Ash is a Dimwit: **Why the hell was Drew at the mall? And why was he staring straight at May?

**Penguin Girl:** I agree We're BFF's so spit it out already.

**Future Designer: **...Drew and I are twins...

**Penguin Girl: **WHAT

**Ash is a Dimwit: **THE

**Penguin Girl:** HELL??!!

**Future Designer: **I'm really sorry, girls. I completely understand if you hate me, now. It's just that, Drew made me swear not to tell anyone. But the guilt kept building up higher and higher every time I saw May. So I told Drew the truth.

**Penguin Girl: **Truth?

**Future Designer: **May's condition and her feelings.

**Ash is a Dimwit: **Oh.

**Future Designer: **You're mad, aren't you?

**Ash is a Dimwit:** Actually, no. We're not mad.

**Penguin Girl:** Just surprised... and shocked that you didn't tell us this sooner. We really need to fix their relationship.

**Furute Designer: **Thanks for understanding. But I think the rest is up to them. We can only stand by and give advice.

**Penguin Girl: **WAIT! Since you and Drew are twins, isn't it his birthday tomorrow, too?

**Ash is a Dimwit: **NO DUH! But... are your parties being held together?

**Future Designer: **Yes, which is the perfect oppertunity! But... I'm not sure how May will react when she sees him. It's been a while.

**Penguin Girl:** Totally! I G2G. Sorry.

**Penguin Girl **signed out.

**Future Designer: **Bye!

**Future Designer **signed out.

**Ash is a Dimwit **signed out.

Dreama sighed. _'How IS May going to react? I hope she doesn't break down and has another heart-attack. I should probably go to bed now. After all, tomorrow's the BIG DAY!' _Dreama smiled, snuggling into the covers and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N): **Sorry if this chapter was short. I'll update ASAP, most likely in a couple of days or so. Review please!! Should I continue?


	4. Broken Hearts and Bitter Moments Part 1

* * *

Unmask the Beauty Inside

**Summary: **Drew disappeared and left May 3 years ago. What will happen when May gets invited to Dreama's a.k.a. Drew's twin sister's birthday bash? (Note: It is also Drew's birthday bash) Contestshipping. Slight Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and DreamaxGary

**(A/N):** SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!!!. So much homework these days. Ugh, MCAS!!! Anyways, I just want to say that I'm very grateful to my reviewers commenting on this fic. I never expected people to actually review. It gives me motivation to continue the story. Here's a long chappie, jujst for you!!! Thanks again! Enjoy!

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

May reached over to the "Snooze" button on her alarm clock. It read 8:30. She threw on some clothes with a locket around her neck. The locket was special, very special. A "betrothel" gift from Drew when they were young. The locket was and antique, the only one in the world. Pure gold with a rose engraved on it.

May opened up the locket and gazed at the picture inside. _'Drew. Thanks for what you've done. You've made me stronger. I know you're... probably gone now. But... if you're out there, I just wanted to say "thanks for everything" and that I'm not going to cry over you I'm not going to be completely over you, but I'm trying to move on. Forgive and forget. Thank you... so much. I love you... Wherever you are.' _

May went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast and waited for Dreama to come.

"May? Sweetie, did you bring everything? Your medication, too?"

"Yes, Mom. Dreama's here. Bye! I love you," May said before rushing out the door.

"May!" they screamed.

"HI!!" May waved. "Happy birthday, Dreama!" she exclaimed, giving Dreama her present.

"Thanks."

The girls were chatting amongst themselves until they reached the port.

"Woah, is this your personal boat?" Dawn asked.

"AWESOME! It looks bigger than mine at Cerulean City," said Misty.

Dreama scanned the area for Drew. Nope. No Drew in sight. _'Must be on the boat already. Thank goodness. Let's just hope May doesn't have another "episode" when she sees him. Last time, she ended up in the emergancy room.'_

"Ms. Hayden, welcome back," an elderly man, whom May presumed was the Haydens' butler greeted.

"You too, Joe. Thanks for helping me organize this. I know how much trouble it is. I appreciate it," Dreama said.

"It's nothing. I'll do anything and everything I can to help you and Mr. Hayden."

"Mr. Hayden? You mean Dreama's father?" May asked.

"No, I mean--"

"OH! You mean Uncle Jake Hayden!" Dreama cut in before May found out. "Come on, girls. The boat's going to leave soon." she said hurriedly.

"COMING!" Misty yelled while nudging Dawn lightly in the arm.

Dawn, too, had caught on. "Yeah, let's go , May. Or all the food and good spots will be gone."

* * *

May sate up and yawned, the sun hitting her face.

"Good to see you're awake," greeted Dreama sarcastically with a smile. "Do you want some food?"

"Sorry," May muttered sheepishly. "I must've dozed off a bit. Heh... heh..."

"YA THINK!!!" Dreama yelled in her ear. After a long moment of silence, both girls burst out laughing.

May and Dreama were suntanning by the pool while Dawn and Misty were flirting with the cute lifeguards. **(A/N): Yes, the boat has a pool. **Ash and Paul looked furious with steam coming out of their ears. Misty and Dawn were giggling at their reactions.

"I want food!" May hollered. As soon as she said this, waiters carrying little appetizers/snacks and drinks surrounded May. "Wow, I love the service, Dreama!"

"Madam Maple," one of them addresses, tipping his hat.

May giggled and looked up. "BRENDON!" she squealed, tackling him to the ground.

"Woah. It's great to see you too, May. Watch the snacks! They're going to topple over!" Brendon replied.

May laughed. "I missed you! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, Ms. Bossy here said that I could only come if I became one of the waiters on the boat. Want some snack, Madam Maple?" he teased.

"Why, certainly, Mr. Birch. Tea?" May asked sarcastically.

Brendan ruffled May's hair. "Very funny, May. By the way, it's Monsieur, not Mister in French." **(A/N): Sorry. I don't take French. Don't sue me!**

Dreama rose up from her chair and stretched. "I'm going to go talk to Gary over there," she pointed and skipped off, leaving the two alone. Drew on the other hand, looked at May and Brendon laughing together and felt a pang of jealousy. _'That's MY May! Get your hands off my girl!!!' _he mentally screamed.

* * *

"May I have your attention, please?" Dreama spoke through a megaphone. Everyone just kept on talking. Dreama, on the other hand, did not like to be ignored. "AHEM!!!" she screamed. People covered their ears.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO GO DEAF!!!" Gary screamed.

"As I was saying, " Dreama now had everyone's undivided attention for the sake of their poor eardrums that did not deserve such an impact. "We will arrive at the Silicon Islands in about 5 minutes so will everyone please pack their belongings and get ready for the time of your life!!!" Dreama shouted, momentarily forgetting that she was using a megaphone until Gary covered his ears again and shouted, "MY EARS! MY POOR EARS!!!"

"Sorry," Dreama said sheepishly. "Anyways... ENJOY!" she screamed, again. "DREAMA!" everyone on deck now had their hands over their ears.

'Sorry" Dreama mouthed back. "One more announcement. DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE MASQUERADE BALL AT THE END OF THE WEEK! DO NOT bring a date. That totally ruins all the fun. And if you do, let's just say you won't be able to move for a while," Dreama threatened, holding up Misty's spanking new and shiny mallet.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Drew thought. _'Wow. Is this lunatic girl really my twin sister? There is NO WAY we are possibly related whatsoever."_

"WAIT!!! One last thing! I promise!" Everyone groaned. "What was that?" Dreama raised the mallet threateningly. Choruses of "YEAHS!!" immediately spread through part of the audience who were smart enough to keep their heads. Dreama continued. "Your hotel rooms and roommates will be posted on the bullatin board in the front lobby. In case you're wondering why this place is so empty, the Silicon Islands belong to the Haydens for this week!!! There are brochures on what activities there are. HAVE FUN!!!" Dreama hopped down from the podium.

"Wow, Dreama. I didn't know you reserved this whole patch of islands to yourself!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah! I can't wait! What should we do first?" Dawn asked.

_'Wait. Dreama said "Hayden**s**". Who's the other Hayden? Dreama's parents aren't around anymore. And her relatives are all the way across the world. It can't be... Drew, can it? I mean, isn't he... gone? I didn't know they were siblings. I've always wondered about their resemblance and the same last names. But I never asked. Could they be related?" _May pondered. _'No, it can't be. Dreama wouldn't do this to me. DREW would do this to me. They would've told me... right?' _May shook her head to clear it.

"What's the matter, May?" Dreama asked.

"Dreama, when you said 'Haydens', what did you mean?" May asked, her voice quivering, her eyes filled with tears.

Dreama sighed. "I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later. Come, I'll explain at the hotel," Dreama said, picking up her luggage.

In the main lobby of the hotel, a certain green-haired boy was taking a brochure of the Silicon Islands. Coincidentally, so was our favorite auborn-haired coordinator, May. Their hands touched briefly before they both pulled back and met each others' gazes. Emerald bored into sapphire and for a brief second, an electric shock was visible between the two of them.

"S-sorry," May apologized. "Drew..." she whispered. "YOU'RE BACK!" May suddenly hugged Drew, tears leaking down her face. "I can't believe you're back. I thought... I thought you disappeared or something. Where were you?"

"May," Drew acknowlaged, pushing May off him. "Still as clumsy as ever, I see. Now if you'll excuse me," He pushed May off him and grabbed a brochure. "I've got better things to do than talking with a slutty second-rate coordinator like you. Good-bye, May" he stated and trudged off.

"W-w-wait! What's the matter with you? It's me, May! Your best friend. Don't you remember?" May's voice was slowly breaking as she held back tears. "D-Drew!" she called out.

He didn't turn around.

"Drew..." May whispered. "It can't be! HOW COULD HE?!" she screamed to no one in particular. Bystanders stared at the heartbroken girl with pity in their eyes. They were whispering behind her back with words like "poor girl" or "what a pathetic excuse to get close to Drew". "SHUT UP!!!" May screamed to them. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SO STOP WHISPERING BEHIND MY BACK! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE SAYING. I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW!!! AND I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!!!" May shrieked and ran sobbing to her room.

* * *

Dreama was pacing around in their rather large bedroom. "Where the hell is she?? It's been 20 minutes already. Honestly, I can't imagine someone taking 20 minutes just to grab a brochure. Unless she bumped into... Oh, no. Oh,no," she whispered wide-eyed.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a teary-eyed May lying crumpled on the floor.

"Omigod!! May, what happened? Why, if it's that grass-haired jackass who did that to you, I'm going to beat him to a pulp!!!"

"D-Drew. I-I feel like I h-h-hardly know him anymore. What happened t-to m-m-my b-best friend?!" she sobbed into Dreama's shoulders. Dreama patted her back comfortingly. Inside her head, Dreama was thinking _'Cha!!! He is so gonna get it now!!! Wait 'til I see that jackass again. He's dead meat!!! How could he do this to May?'_

"Tell me more, sweetie. What'd he say to you?" Dreama asked gently.

"I don't even know him anymore. He seems so cold and empty... And h-he c-called me a-a second-r-rate coordinater a-and..."

"And what? Isn't that what he usually calls you? You shouldn't be upset over something like that!!"

"A-a-and h-he called m-me a s-s-slut..." May took a shaky breath.

Dreama's self-control was slipping. Finally, she roared (A/N: Lol. This is SO unlike her. Don't you think?) "WHAT!!!??!!! HE CALLED YOU A WHAT?? A SLUT? JUST BECAUSE HE SAW YOU WITH BRENDON??!!"

"He was on the boat, too?"

Dreama nodded her head slowly. "Unforunately, Drew saw you guys flirting with each other and got jealous. Tch. Don't listen to him, May. You're a top-coordinater and you're not anything like a slut."

"Thanks, Dreama. I can always count on you."

"AND US, TOO!!!" came two voices from the door.

"D-Dawn? Misty? Dreama? I need to ask you girls a question. Especially you, Dreama. And I want a truthful answer, got it?" The three girls gulped. It was going to come down to this sooner or later. Maybe she figured it out? Or is she merely suspicious? "Dreama," May paused. "What's your... connectio to... D-Drew?" When she got no reply from any of them, she asked agian. "Is he your brother, Dreama? And don't think I'm dumb. I see the resemblence."

"I-I've been meaning to tell you. But Drew made me swear to keep it a secret. I'm sorry, May. But you can imagine, Drew's having a hard time, too."

"Dawn, Misty? You two knew about this didn't' you? All of you knew about this and didn't tell me!?" asked May.

"May, please. Let Dreama explain. We only found out about this yesterday," said Misty.

"Just give him some time, okay? He's really a good guy," Dreama prodded gently.

"I-I've waited three years!!! THREE FREAKIN' YEARS!!! He didn't even bother to contact me. To contact us!!!" May spat, her anger starting to bubble.

"He means well. Really. Can you imagine how he felt when he saw you and Brendon flirting on the boat? After he gave up everything for you? The heir, the company, the wealth. He gave it all up for you, May. Please, you have to understand. He loves you just as much as you love him."

"W-What do you mean?"

Dreama sighed. "We'll talk about this some other time. Let's go down and get some dinner, okay? That'll make you feel better."

"But Dreama!!! I want to know! Why did he give up the company?"

"May, let's go already. Dreama will tell you tomorrow. She'll tell us **all** tomorrow," said Dawn, leading May towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this wasn't too boring for you. Sorry, I lost my touch. Plz tell me if I should continue this. And by the way, I'll have this new contestshipping fic posted. I like that one a lot better. Review plz!!! XD**


End file.
